Happiness Is Just Around The Corner
by Alan Burning
Summary: Kyo runs away from home to clear his thoughts when something terrible happens. What happens to him? What was on his mind? How does it affect his life? You have to read to find out. Oh and I'm not to good at summaries, but this is the best I could do for n


Hello out there! This is my first fic EVER to be submitted to FF.N I hope you like it. I don't own Furuba, and like many people I wish I did. Read and review please?

* * *

A note, that's all he had left when he disappeared. Kyo Sohma had disappeared this morning, leaving only a note behind. The others had finished the wonderful breakfast Tohru had cooked that morning, and concerns were rising a little. Kyo hadn't come down all morning, even with the delicious scent of food wafting up the stairs. Concerned, Tohru fixed a plate of food and walked up the stairs of Shigure's house to the second floor. Her small form walked down the hallway with a grace only she had. Tohru Honda was a plain girl, she had no special physical features, but in her normality there was something beautiful. Her footsteps stopped in front of the door leading to Kyo's room. She waited just a moment figuring Kyo heard her, he was the cat after all, but nothing happened. She knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Kyo, I brought you breakfast, are you feeling sick?" Her angelic voice rang out as she slid open the door to Kyo's room. "Kyo?" she asked when she couldn't immediately see the neko from the slight opening she made. She opened the door and walked in, Kyo was no where to be seen. She looked around puzzled before sliding the other door open and checked the balcony that she hung laundry from thinking that maybe Kyo was outside and lost track of time. When the young Sohma couldn't be found her worries escalated. She set down the food she had been carrying and looked around Kyo's room franticly. Maybe he had left something behind or some clue? His backpack was gone, but his books and school supplies were there, also some of his clothes were missing. Had Kyo run away? Was something wrong? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Shigure! Yuki!" She called out to the other Sohmas; maybe they could be of some assistance? Tohru's mind was racing as she tried to think of reasons why Kyo wasn't here. When Shigure and Yuki finally did get to Kyo's room Tohru was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong Tohru?" The inu asked as he looked around. "K-kyo's gone." Tohru choked out, "His bag and some of his clothes are gone." Yuki was immediately at her side to comfort her. "Don't worry Honda-san, he's probably just gone off to the mountains to train and didn't want to disturb us while we were asleep. I'm sure there's a note around here, or he'll call eventually." He tried to sooth her worries while inwardly he cursed at the baka neko.

Shigure looked around, and plucked a note taped to the back of the door. "Kyo did leave a note. He probably left some reasonable explanation for all of this." The inu said optimistically. "Well he certainly better have." Yuki retorted. Even with Kyo gone the cat got on his nerves, and now he had worried poor sweet innocent Tohru. "What does it say?" Tohru asked, regaining her composure as she looked to Shigure. He opened the note and glanced at it, giving it a quick skim before reading it aloud. "Some things have come up lately and it feels like I'm suffocating here with everything going on with me at the moment. I just need some time away from everything to clear my head out. I'll be back in a few days, tell Tohru not to worry, I'll be fine. I didn't want to make a scene so I left while you were all asleep and took some rice balls with me. -Kyo... PS Yuki if you're angry I'll kick your ass when I get back, you can bet on that."

"Yep, sounds just like Kyo." Shigure said with a positive smile on his face, though he wasn't as happy as he lead on to believe, it was for Tohru's sake. "Kyo doesn't like to be in tight places. If he's feeling smothered or restrained he has tendencies to break off like this to get some time to stretch out so to speak." Yuki was next to Tohru, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her. He couldn't directly hold her, but this would have to do. "I-I know..." Tohru began as she looked to the ground. "If something was wrong why didn't he just say so?" "With being a cat Kyo also has a sense of pride about him that's not the best at times. This is probably one of the things he's figured that he needs to deal with himself. Give him some time. A stray cat will always come to your doorstep when it's hungry if you've fed it before." Shigure winked. "I'll make some calls and tell a few people to keep an eye out for Kyo if that will calm your worries Tohru." There was no if however; Shigure was going to do it anyways. Though if Kyo didn't want to be found, no one would see him. Shigure and Yuki both knew that.

"Honda-san, why don't you go visit your friend Uotani?" Yuki suggested as he threw Tohru one of his rare smiles. "We'll tell some the others about Kyo's disappearance." The rice ball looked at Yuki and just nodded a bit. "Shigure..." Her voice was soft as she tried to keep herself a bit composted "Can I have the note Kyo left?" Shigure quirked his brow then just smiled as he held the note out. "Kyo will be back, but if this will bring a sunshine smile back to my little flower's face then you can have it." She smiled a bit as her face turned a slight shade of pink. To her Shigure seemed like he could be so selfless at times. To everyone else he was just a pervert. Shigure gleefully bounced out of the room, letting out the words "I'll call Aya," and disappeared behind the door. Tohru looked at Yuki, his smile gone now. "Will you be alright, Honda-san?" Tohru quickly nodded her head, smiling, and holding the note carefully in her hand. "Oh yes, I will be fine." Looking out to the balcony with soft expressions, she pushed aside all of her negative feelings. She was the optimist, after all. Things will be fine, she told herself, looking forward to the visit with Uo, and knowing Kyo would return home safely soon.

* * *

How'd you like that? I know its a little short, but its my first time, the next chapter should come soon, and It WILL be longer. 


End file.
